Young Lovers
by warmheartxoxo
Summary: Amu and Ikuto met as kids in grade 1, and has been together ever since, but one day, in grade 3, Amu moves away. Ikuto gets more and more popular in middle school, and in high school, Amu comes back, looking even more beautiful! But will Ikuto remember the young girl he loved, or let his rival enemy Tadase get her first? Rated...between K and T?
1. Young Lovers

**Heart: I'm back with another Shugo Chara fanfic! Hip hip horrayy!**

**Ikuto: Meh.**

**Heart: It's AMUTO!**

**Ikuto: *ears and tail pops out* I'm ready for it. *tail swishes back and forth***

* * *

><p><em><strong>*~*~*~Ikuto's POV~*~*~*<strong>_

"Ouch..." I mumbled, rubbing my bloody knee.

"Heh! Heh!" the 2nd grader laughed, and his other two ugly friends laughed with him. "You're so weak, you little 1st grader! You look like trash now! Why don't you just go back into the dumps?!" The 2nd grader yelled and kicked me again, hard.

"Stop it!" someone yelled, and the 2nd graders and Ikuto turned around and saw a girl with pink hair. Now, I know that pink hair is strange, but on the little girl I saw, pink hair looked lovely on her.

Her pink hair looked shiny, and her cheeks were lightly tinted pink. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of honey-gold. Her skin looked smooth and flawless, and she looked like a model, instead of a simple kid.

"Hey look! She's also a 1st grader! Let's pick on the too!" the bully said.

The girl stopped in front of us and glared at the bullies. "May I have the pleasure of your absence?" the girl spoke. Her voice was as beautiful as her looks. The bullies stood there gaping, but the came back to earth.

"You want to mess with me, firsty?!" the leader said and raised a fist to punch the girl. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what would happened, but when I opened my eyes, I was shocked.

The pinkette had blocked his fist easily with one of her hands and had stopped it about five inches from her face. The bully was straining to hit her, but she was too strong for him. How?!

Pinky pushed the bully against the other bullies, and when the bullies scrambled up again, they ran away, terrified.

"Are you okay?" the pinkette asked, holding out her hand. I took it, and felt that her hand was unbelievably soft and warm.

"Ye-yeah." I said, but stumbled, my knees weak and bleeding. the girl gasped and helped me stand up.

"Come on. My house is very close, I'll help you patch that up. I'm Hinamori Amu, by the way. You can call me Amu!"

"I-Ikuto. Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I replied, not sure what to do; since I was pretty unpopular and didn't talk to anyone in my class, no one approached me. I hear some rumors about how I was an orphan though...

"Ikuto? Hey, you're in my class! I tried to talk to you once...but you ignored me..." Amu muttered the last parts, but I heard.

"Sorry, I thought you were another bully to pick on me..." I muttered.

"Oh...hey! We're here!" Amu and I were at an ordinary house. "There's my room!" Amu said, pointing to a balcony.

Amu opened the door and said, "I'm home! And I brought a friend!"

"Amu-chan?" a voice called, and some blond guy came. "Who's that?" he asked, pointing to me. I growled, remembering him. He was one of the bullies that picked on me sometimes. Why on earth was he at Amu's house?

"Oh, Tadase-kun! Why are you here?" Amu asked.

"Umm..." Tadase said. "We were supposed to have a play_date_, remember?" Tadase empersized _date_.

"Oh yeah! Well...umm...do you think we can cancel it? I want to be with Ikuto first..." Amu said. I didn't show any emotion, but was secretly glad that Amu chose me over that jerk.

Tadase's face was full of anger. "Okay then, bye, Amu-chan." And then he left.

"Amu?" a lady came out of a room. "Where did Tadase go? And who is this young man here?"

"This is my friend Ikuto! He just got-"

"I tripped, ma'am, and Amu was kind enough to help me." I interrupted, not wanting her mother to know.

"Okay then. Why don't you two go upstairs into Amu's room and I'll prepare some tea, okay?" Amu's mother said.

"Okay mom! Come on, Ikuto!" Amu held my hand again and again that warm feeling came into my stomach.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" a man's voice yelled, and out came some guy.

"I AAAAAAAMMMMMM AMU'S FATHER! AAAAAAMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUU! YOUUUUUUUUUUUU'RRRRREEEEEE TOOOOOOOO YOUUUUUUUUUUUUNG TO HAVE A BOOOOOOOOOOOYFRIEEEEEEEEEND!"

Amu blushed and said, "He's not my boyfriend!" Then dragged me upstairs.

"This is my room." Amu said, leading me into a pink bedroom that smelled like strawberries.

"Your room's pretty cute." I said, and Amu blushed. "Thanks. Here, let me help you with your knee."

Amu pulled out a band aid with a blue cat hugging a strawberry and placed it on my knee. Then, what happened next shocked me the most, she kissed meeeeeeee!

Actually, she just kissed me on the knee where I was bleeding.

"There!" Amu said, smiling. "That'll make you feel better!"

I smiled. "Thanks. By the way, why did you tell Tadase to leave? I wouldn't mind if he stayed." Actually, I would've minded, but I wanted to know the reason.

Amu frowned. "He's mean."

"Huh?"

"Well, I saw him bullying you in class a few times. I don't like him, but I don't like being mean to people, so I let him come over to my house sometimes for playdates...but he's different around me for some reason. He's nicer, but I dont' like the way he treats other people."

"Oh." I said, but I was personally happy that she said she didn't like Tadase.

"Oh my gosh! It's already 8 (pm)! It's too late for you to go home!" Amu said.

"Nah. It's okay. I can go home by myse-"

"No! You're still hurt and it's very dark outside! You're staying _here_!" Amu said.

"Huh?"

"Call your parents and say you're sleeping over at a friend's house. You're _staying_, and that's that." Amu said, and I blushed slightly, happy that she wanted me over.

"Fine."

**_*~*~*~A while later~*~*~*_**

"Great! You fit perfectly!"

I was wearing Amu's father's old pajamas, which surprisingly fit perfectly.

"Amu! Ikuto! You look adorable together! Get closer and take a picture!" Amu's mother said, taking pictures of us.

Amu squealed and hugged me, surprising me. I slowly smiled and hugged her back and kissed her on the forehead, surprising her and making Amu's mother squeal and Amu's father scream.

Amu smiled, hugging me even tighter.

Then, she kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Heart: I LOVE THIS IDEA! It's perfect! Yay! I hope you like this story and please review!<strong>


	2. I will steal the one you love

**Heart: I'm back! I hope you liked Young Lovers so far! Okay, here's Chappy 2!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*~*~*~Ikuto's POV~*~*~*<strong>_

Okay, so she only kissed me on the cheek, but whatever. It was close!

Amu pulled away and blushed, but smiled. Amu's parents were in the corner giggling, squealing, and tearing out their hair (Amu's dad).

"Umm...goodnight mom!" Amu said, dragging me upstairs.

"Sorry." Amu suddenly said. "I got carried away with the camera..."

"That's okay..." I murmured.

"Well, it's time to go to sleep. Here, you're sleeping in there." Amu took out a blue sleeping bag and spread it out on the floor.

I sighed as I slipped into the warm sleeping bag. I took a deep breath, but them kept on sniffing the bag. _What the-_I thought, and realized it smelled like strawberries...like Amu. God, I'm really a scent pervert now...

"Well then, goodnight, Ikuto." Amu murmured. "Goodnight." I said back.

Wow, a lot of things happened today. First, her saving me. Then, her bringing me to her house. Then, her kissing me-twice. And finally, me being a pervert.

Goodnight, Amu.

**_*~*~*~Amu's POV~*~*~*_**

I couldn't fall asleep.

I just couldn't.

How can anyone sleep if you just kissed someone you just met twice?!

AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

I sighed, burying my face into my hands. Suddenly, thunder boomed outside. I squeaked, terrified.

"Amu...?" I heard Ikuto mutter.

"H-hai?" I said.

"Are you...okay?" "Ye-yeah. Why wouldn't I-" BOOM BA BOOM! "EEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

I heard Ikuto chuckle, and I blushed, hiding my face under my blanket. Suddenly, I heard some shifting, and then a warm body next to me.

"It's okay, I'll protect you." Ikuto whispered, hugging me. I smile and snuggle into his chest, sighing.

"Goodnight." "Goodnight."

**_*~*~*~Amu's and Ikuto's POV~*~*~*_**

_Amu..._

_Ikuto..._

(together) _...I know this is strange, but I think I love you..._

_...zzz..._

**_*~*~*~Midori's POV~*~*~*_**

I peaked into Amu's room and giggled. They were just too cute together! I silently took pictures and my stupid husband next to me was tearing his hair out and crying.

"Will you be quiet?!" I hissed, smacking his arm, and he whimpered and quieted down.

I sighed and looked into Amu's room again, looking at their sleeping features and Ikuto snuggled closer to Amu, making Tsumugu cry harder.

"Be quiet, will you?!" I hissed.

"B-but!" my stupid husband blubbered. "She's too young! She can't have a boyfriend _now_!"

I smiled, looking at Amu and Ikuto. "They're not a couple _now_, but they _will_ be. I'll be there to guaranty it."

And with that, my husband declared, "I'm RUNNING AWAY!" and ran off to the bathroom. I sighed and looked at Amu and Ikuto.

"Goodnight...young lovers..."

**_*~*~*~Da next day...(Ikuto's POV)~*~*~*_**

_"Ikuto?" Amu asked._

_"What is it?" I said. She looked different; older and even more beautiful._

_"Remember..." she said, tears streaking down her face. "Remember me! Don't let him take me! Don't let Tadase win!"_

_"Huh?" I asked. "What does Tadase have to do with this?"_

_"Remember me!" Amu shrieked, as the shadows wrap around her, pulling her into the void. "Remember!"_

**_DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"_**

I gasped, waking up. Thank goodness, it was only a dream. Amu was still beside me in bed, sleeping peacefully and young. Who was that Amu? Why did she look older?

"Ugh..." Amu said, rolling over.

LOL.

LOL LOL LOL.

Amu was drooling.

LOL.

Amu groaned and rubbed her eyes. Her hand stretched out and reached for my face.

Huh?

Amu groaned and repeatedly hit my nose.

"Snooze, you dumb alarm clock. Snooze. Snooze snooze snooze..." Amu said, hitting my face.

I chuckled and pushed her hand off. Amu yawned and opened her honey-gold eyes.

"Ikuto...*yawn...*...good morning..."

"Good morning, Amu. It's already 7 o'clock. Wake up." I said, shaking her.

"Yeah, yeah...zzz..."

"Amu?"

"...zzzt...bllllllllllllllrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrbbbbbbbbbbbbb..."

"Amu, wake up." I shook her again.

"Five more minutes, mommy."

I laughed silently at her cuteness. "Amu, wake up, or else I have to..."

"...zzzt...huh? Hey! IKUTO, PUT ME DOWN!"

I had picked Amu up and was carrying her to the bathroom. "You gotta change."

Amu yawned. "Fine...zzz..."

**_*~*~*~Breakfast. Yum.~*~*~*_**

"Geez. How many times do I have to wake you up?" I said, shaking Amu once again.

"I'm done breakfast already! Can't you see I'm tired?" Amu grumbled. Midori chuckled while Tsumugu was stabbing angrily at his scrambled eggs.

"Thank you again ma'am for taking care of me." I said as Amu and I headed out for school.

"No problem, dear! Just be careful walking to school, alright?" "Yes mom!"

Amu and I walked to school, earning some weird looks from some other kids in our school and class.

"Hey, isn't that..."

"Hinamori Amu? She's super strong and brave and stuff, and is really nice! Isn't she Tadase's girlfriends?"

"Maybe...and look who's with her..."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto?!"

"I heard some rumors that Tsukiyomi Ikuto is an orphan or something!"

"Yeah, and his parents threw him on the streets cause' they didn't want him!"

I clenched my fists, angry. I was _not _an orphan! No one threw me on the streets! I felt like I was going to cry...which I never did.

Suddenly, I felt something warm around my clenched fist. It was Amu's hand.

"Don't listen to them, Iku." she said, giving a smile that made all my anger disappear. I unclenched my hand and held her hand and smiled to her.

"Yeah." I said.

We walked all the way to school just like that, holding hands.

At Seiyo Elementary, Amu and I walked to class. I am _so _glad I'm in the same class as Amu.

"Come in, everyone!" the teacher said, opening the door. As I walked inside, someone shoved me from behind. I gasped and fell on the floor flat on my face.

"Ouch..." I muttered, rubbing my face. Amu helped me up.

"Are you okay, dear?" the teacher asked. I nodded.

"Okay then, why don't you go to the nurse's office? Amu will come with y-"

"Can I come too, sensei?" Tadase asked, giving a little princy act.

"Of course, dear! Just go straight to the nurse's office."

"Hai!" Tadase said, and Tadase, Amu and I left the classroom and entered the nurse's office a while later. When we entered the nurse's office, it was empty, and there was a note on her desk.

_Sorry for the inconvenience for any student, _

_but I had to quickly rush to the office._

_I'll be back in about half an hour._

_(something)-sensei_

"Iku, just wait, okay? The nurse will be here in a while." Amu said. Tadase was right behind her, scowling.

"Amu-chan, why are you calling him Iku?" Tadase asked, tilting his head.

Amu tilted her head as well. "Well, Iku and I are _best_ friends, and _best_ friend give each other _nice _nicknames." Amu said, squeezing my hand. I couldn't help but blush slightly.

"Amu-chan, aren't I your best friend also?" Tadase asked, looking sad. Amu looked panicked. Why?

_Even though Tadase-kun is mean, I don't like being mean. I like to be nice._

"We-well, umm...sorry, but I can't really think of a nickname for you..." Amu said.

"Well...why don't you call me...your boyfriend?" Tadase asked. I was blind with rage.

"Boyfriend?" Amu asked. She paused for a second, "No."

"Huh?" Tadase gaped at her.

"Nope nope nope. I have a lot of boyfriends already..." for a second I almost collapsed. "...but Iku is the _best _boyfriend!" she squealed, squeezing me.

"Ouch." I mumbled, but inwardly, I was smiling so brightly I was as bright at the sun.

Amu gasped. "I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry Iku!" she let go of my hand, but I held on.

"I'm fine." I mumbled.

"Uh oh...I really need to go the washroom a teensy weeny bit. Gotta go!" Amu said, running out. Tadase smiled at the door where she left for a while, then turned around and glared at me.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tadase demanded, glaring at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I _mean_, stealing Amu from me." Tadase growled not very princy-like.

I growled back. "I like Amu. She doesn't deserve to be hurt by a monster like _you_."

Tadase growled and walked out of the nurse's office. He turned around and glared at me.

"One day, Tsukiyomi, one day, I will take away the one you love."

And with that, he left.

Amu then came back, but then looked confused. "Where's Tada?"

"Tada?" I repeated.

"Yeah. He said he wanted a nickname, so I'm calling him Tada!" Amu said.

"Oh..." I said.

_One day, Tsukiyomi, one day, I will take away the one you love._

* * *

><p><strong>Heart: Wow, this is a long chapter! And it's super KAWAII~*~*~*!<strong>

**Iku: That's nice, and why am I called "Iku"?**

**Heart: Cuz Amu calles you Iku.**

**Amu: LOL. Iku. LOL.**

**Iku: Then I'm calling you...Strawberry.**

**Strawberry: HEY!**

**Heart: Please review! I hope you like the story so far! ;P**


	3. I have something to say P1

**Heart: Hello, people! Chapter 3 is here and ready!**

**Iku: Took ya long enough. Now, WHY AM I CALLED IKU?!**

**Strawberry: Cuz I'm called Strawberry.**

**Iku: Change her name to Strawberry/Pinky/Amu-koi/Iku's**

**Strawberry/Pinky/Amu-koi/Iku's: WILL YOU QUIT IT?!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*~*~*~Ikuto's POV~*~*~*<strong>_

I go to Amu's house in the morning, as usual, and knock on the door. It has been about two years since I met her now, and now we're in grade 3. Hotori still hasn't stopped trying to make Amu like him, which made his fangirls angry. In fact, I had gotten popular myself, along with Amu, which did _not_ make me jealous to see her around a whole crown of boys.

"Iku?" Amu said, opening the door. Yup, it has been two years, and that nickname still didn't wear out yet.

"Hey." I said casually, but was jumping with joy to see her.

"Iku..." Amu mumbled, twiddling her fingers and not looking into my eyes. She was hiding something.

"What is it?" I ask. "I...I'll tell you later, okay?" Amu said. I nod.

"Bye mom! Bye dad! Bye Ami!"

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that over the two years Amu had a baby sister named Ami. For some reason, she doesn't have pink hair like Amu but has brown hair like her mother. Oh, well.

As we were walking to school, fangirls surrounded me, but I didn't let go of Amu's hand, who looked uncomfortable with the other girls around. I couldn't blame her; I feel the same way when fanboys surround her.

"Ikuto-kun!" one of the girls squealed. She was wearing a bit of makeup, too. Seriously, she was only in grade three.

"What is it?" I said lazily.

"Ikuto-kun...I-I like you!" she cried.

"Sorry, but no." I said, holding onto Amu's hand tightly and running away.

"IKUTO-KUN!" the crowd of girls scream, but I ignore them.

"A-are you sure it's okay for you to leave them like that?" Amu said uncertainly.

"Yeah. Why?" I ask. She never really cared when I dump the girls.

"No-nothing. I'll tell you later. Meet me on the rooftop during lunch, okay? I have something to tell you." Amu said. **_(A/N If you read the summary, I bet you know where this is leading to...)_**

"Sure." I say. And we walk into different directions, and was immediately surrounded by fans.

I sigh as girls squeal and boys faint.

I can't wait 'till lunch.

**_*~*~*~Lunchtime. Yum~*~*~*_**

I sit on the roof with my sandwich, waiting for Amu. I usually never eat my lunch though, since Amu's lunch always looked way better and she feeds me, which makes the food even more delicious.

I hear the door creaking open, and I tilt my head, expecting Amu, but instead seeing the girl in my class, Yamabuki Saaya.

"Iku~!" she squealed, sitting beside me. I try my best not to look disgusted.

"What do you want." I said as plainly and coldly as possible.

"I..." Yamabuki said, twirling a piece of her red hair. Was that supposed to be cute? "I..."

"Spit it out already." I growled, and she flinched ever so slightly.

"A...Amu is...confessing to Tadase!" Yamabuki said, hugging me tightly.

I gaped at her for a millisecond, but then didn't believe her. I know Amu.

I push Yamabuki off, glaring at her. "Liar." I spat, and walked off the roof.

"I-Iku-"

"Don't call me that!" I growl. "Only Amu calls me that!" and ran off.

Then, I hear two voices in the hallway.

"A..Amu..." it was Hotori.

"Ye-yeah?" it was...Amu?! Why was she stuttering?!

"Amu-chan...I love you! Do you love me back?"

I almost laughed out loud. As if she'd say yes!

"Tadase...yes."

I gasped, but it was barely audible.

"Amu-chan..."

I ran down the hallway, running and running.

And running...

I want to escape...

Why would Amu do that...

Why...

She has no reason to...

...wait...that's right! She has no reason to! Oh, that Hotori is _so_ getting it.

I stomp back towards Hotori, but suddenly hear voices. I freeze.

"...he totally fell for it! The easy recording trick! I just had to mix up Amu's words a bit, and I heard him run down the hall!" Hotori.

"Really? OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Now I can steal Iku's heart!" Yamabuki. No one else laughs like that.

"Amu-chan is mine."

Suddenly, I couldn't take it any more. I stomp out and glare at him. "You really think so?"

Hotori and Yamabuki gulped.

"Ehehehe...Iku...it's not true...we were just-"

"Just what?" I growl. Suddenly, I was blind with anger. I lunge towards Hotori, and Yamabuki let's out a strangled scream.

Hotori and I wrestleon the ground for a while. I would've totally killed him a long time ago, but I went easy on him. Suddenly-

"IKU?!" It was Amu!

I stopped fighting and looked at Amu, who was staring at me in shock.

"Look, I can explain..." I said, taking a step towards her, but she steps back.

She was afraid.

Of _me_.

"A-Amu?" I say, really sad that she was scared of me. I was about to cry.

Suddenly, she ran towards me, hugging me, surprising me.

"Iku, are you hurt? Did Tadase-kun hurt you?" Amu asked, her big golden eyes melting me.

"Nah, I'm tough Amu. I'm fine." I say, grinning at her.

"WAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIITT!" Yamabuki shrieks, pointing at me. "WHY ARE YOU GRINNING AT _HER_?!"

I roll my eyes. "Because she's nice, unlike you. Goodbye." I say, dragging Amu outta there, outta school.

For some ice cream.

* * *

><p><strong>Heart: Yup, that's what happening. I gotta go now, I'll make a chapter soon! And, if you don't mind, if you have the time, read one of my friend's story called ; Spoiled on the New Year by Buono SC! Thank you very much people! I might announce your stories as well if you would like! :) :P<strong>

**Iku: That's nice...**

****Strawberry/Pinky/Amu-koi/Iku's:** WHY AM I STILL CALLED THIS RIDICULOUS NAME?!**

**Heart: Thank you very much for your kind reviews people! I'll update ASAP!**


	4. I have something to say P2

**Heart: Okay, I know the ending in the last chapter didn't make sense, but whatever.**

**Ikuto: Can I at least have some ****_chocolate _****ice cream?**

**Amu: You're such a baby, Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: I bet ****_you _****want strawberry ice cream.**

**Amu: *huffs and blushes* Of course not!**

**Heart: Please review! XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*~*~*~Ikuto's POV~*~*~*<strong>_

"Are you sure you're okay, Iku?" Amu asked for the millionth time.

"I already said I'm fine. I won't be easily beaten by Kiddy King!" I said, puffing out my chest. Amu giggled.

"You're like a kid, Iku." Amu said, giggling.

"So are you." I said, messing up her hair. Amu pouted. "Iku! Don't mess with my hair!"

I smile. She's just too cute.

"Ooh!" Amu said, pointing to an ice cream stand. I smile, but then I check my pockets.

"Sorry, Amu. I don't have any money on me today. Sorry." I say, but Amu tilts her head.

"That's okay! I brought money...but I only have enough for one cone...we can share then!" Amu said.

"That's okay. I don't wa-"

"I'm getting chocolate."

"We're sharing!"

**_(Ikuto: You make me sound like a kid...)_**

Amu and I went to the ice cream stand and brought a chocolate ice cream.

"Oh, a young couple, eh?" the lady at the stand chuckled. "You're ice cream will be on the house then. Enjoy!"

"Yay!" Amu said, while I blushed when the lady said "young couple".

**_(Ikuto: You're dead meat. Although I prefer fish...)_**

Amu and I sat down at a nearby park bench and enjoyed the ice cream. Amu was halfway done when she suddenly realized.

"Oh no! Here, Iku. Have the rest. I forgot to give some to you." Amu said, shoving the ice cream in my face.

"It's okay, Amu. I'm not really like chocolate, any-mmpf!" Amu shoved the ice cream in my mouth.

"It's really good! I know you like chocolate, Iku. Don't pretend you don't like it!" Amu said, grinning as she choked me with ice cream.

"Mmpf! Mmpf!" I cried out, and Amu finally removes the ice cream, giggling.

"Iku...can you sleep over today?" Amu asks. I was a little surprised. It has been a long time since she's invited me to sleep over.

"Sure, Amu. I just need to get home and get my stuff." I say.

"Okay!" Amu says, grinning. "Here's the rest of the ice cream. Be quick, okay?" and with that, she ran off.

**_*~*~*~At Amu's House (Ikuto's POV)~*~*~*_**

"Yay, Iku! You're here!" Amu cried, jumping up and down as she was hugging me.

"Oh, darling Ikuto! You're back!" Amu's mother cried, while my poor husband was melting into a puddle of goo in the corner.

"Iku! Iku! Look, Ami's here!" Amu cried, and Ami popped out of no where and hugged me.

"Ooof!" I said, as Ami hugged me.

"Ikuwo! Ikuwo! Wou my boyfwiend!" Ami cried, and Amu "hurrumpf!"ed.

"Fine...you'll be Ami's boyfriend then...I'll be in my room getting a sleeping bag..." Amu said, kinda sad and walked off, while Amu's mother giggled nervously.

"Honey...she didn't tell you yet?" Amu's mother said.

"Told me what?" I asked, and Amu's mother just gave me a nervous smile and a _She'll tell you later _look.

"You better go upstairs, honey. You have no idea how jealous she is. She told me about the fangirls." Amu's mother giggled.

"Fangirls?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

"Oh, she didn't tell you? Well, Amu likes what's hers, and she's been coming home crying about how jealous she was when you have fangirls surrounding you while you're walking home and she can't hold your hand! Ah...so cute!"

My eyes widened. I never realized I made Amu cry...I'm apologizing right now. I ran upstairs, only to hear sobs.

"I know, Ran. I know. It's just...so unfair, you know?"

Then, I heard another unfamiliar little voice.

"Come on, Amu. Cheer up! Ikuto doesn't mean it. GO GO AMU-CHAN! CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER UP!"

"Ran's right, Amu. Besides, it's your last day with Ikuto." _Last day? _"Don't let it go to waste." **_(By the way, that was Miki)_**

I open the door ever so slightly, and I see Amu crying and sitting on a blue sleeping bag, talking to...

...four fat fairies?

I open the door completely and look at Amu. Her usually cheery face was puffy and red and she had dried tears on her face.

"A-Amu? What are those things? Why do they look like fat fairies?" I stutter, confused.

"WE ARE NOT FAT~DESU!" the fattest one cried. She was wearing a green Irish dress.

"YEAH! DON'T MESS WITH US, BUB! OR ELSE I'M CHARACTER CHANGING WITH AMU AND KICKING YA TO OUTAH SPACE!" the pink one cried. She seemed to be the skinniest.

"You shouldn't call us fat. That's very rude." the orange one said. She wasn't fat. :P

"The only reason I'm forgiving you is because you look very nice and handsome and good to draw. Otherwise, I would've pushed you out the window by now," said the blue one, her face buried into a sketchbook.

Amu sighed. "Iku...these are charas, you're what-you-want-to-be."

**_*~*~*~A while latah...(too lazy to explain what charas are)~*~*~*_**

"Oh..."

I don't get it...

"I get it!"

Crack.

"Free-nya!"

* * *

><p><strong>Heart: There's a...<em>kinda <em>cliffhanger? Yeah, you probably all know what's going to happen, so whatever.**

**Ikuto: Damn, no kissing.**

**Heart: Don't talk like that in front of kids!**

**Ikuto: Uhhh...what kids?**

**Amu(from the story): WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! He said "DAMN"!**

**Ikuto: How do I like this girl when I was young?**

**Ikuto(from the story): *kicks other Ikuto* Take that, you old man! No one makes Amu cry!**

**Ikuto: OLD MAN?! (I'm so mean...)**

**Amu: Aww...I'm so cute when I was young...**

**Amu(from the story): *gasps* OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AN _OLD HAG! _IKU! SAVE ME! THERE'S AN OLD LADY SCARING ME!**

**Amu & Ikuto:...why are we so mean?**

**Heart: I wished I made that...oh wait, I did! HAHAHAHAHA! You guys are so cute! Anyways, I'm going to delete "I'm the Lock and You're my Key", cuz it SUCKS! :P Anyways...puhleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez review!**


	5. I have something to say P3

**Heart: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellooooooooooooooo!**

**Amu: Finally. I-**

**Ikuto: We thought you were dead.**

**Heart: I-what?**

**Amu: Err...what he means is...you were gone for such a long time... **

**Heart: Ugh, be quiet, _Iku_, I was busy.**

**Ikuto: Only _Amu _gets to call me that, so shaddup.**

**Heart: ..._anyways..._I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry for going away for such a long time and I'll try to make this an extra long chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Crack.<em>

_"Free-nya!"_

**_*~*~*~Ikuto's POV~*~*~*  
><em>**

...

"What the heck are _you _supposed to be?!" I demanded.

The cat thing growled. "Hey-nya! Respect you're chara-nya! _I _am Yoru, the lord of the dark alleys and cats! NYA HA HA HAAAA!"

"Chara?"

"Iku! That means you have a chara too! Remember what I s-"

"Yes, I remember, but what do you represent? What do I want to be?" I asked.

"We-e-ell...nya..." Yoru paused, then smirked. A very _familiar _smirk. "I represent your want for freedom-nya! And..." the cat gave a sly smile. "...and your want to become stronger to protect your love...Amu-nya!"

"Huh?!" Amu gave a small shriek. I smirked. Oh, I'll like this chara alright.

"Yerp, protecting my love alright. Yerp." I said, grinning as Amu turned redder and redder and redder and redder and redder and redder and redder...

"A-anyways, Iku, I-I wanted to tell you something..." Amu muttered. Suddenly, there were tears in her eyes.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Why are you crying?" I said. Was it something I said?

"I-I'm really sorry...Iku..." she started to hiccup.

"A-Amu, please stop crying!" I said. I really hated when girls cries, especially when Amu cries.

"I-Iku...I'm moving."

* * *

><p><strong>Heart: Tun tun tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! I hope that was an enjoyable chapter!<strong>

**Ikuto: That was the shortest chapter ever.**

**Heart: I tried, okay?**

**Ikuto: Ugh, I hate you.**

**Heart: FINE I'LL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON!**

**Ikuto: Great. Please review.**


	6. I have something to say P4

**_*~*~*~Ikuto's POV~*~*~*_**

The world was frozen and dark.

There used to be light.

A bright, pink light that always glowed with happiness and could make even the unhappiest, plain and boring soul happy.

That unhappiest, plain and boring soul was Ikuto.

Ikuto was constantly bullied as a child but then...the pink light had healed him.

Since then, he and the pink light were always friends.

But now, the pink light was leaving...

...and the unhappy, plain and boring soul's world would be frozen and dark again.

**_*~*~*~Amu's POV~*~*~*_**

"I-Iku?" I asked in a worried tone. He seemed to be in a trance. Suddenly, Yoru shrieked, his egg already closing on him.

"B-but...why so soon-nya! AMU-NYA! Help Ikuto and me-nya!" I nodded and grabed Iku by the shoulders.

"IKU! Snap out of it!"

**_*~*~*~Ikuto's POV~*~*~*_**

Hey look, the pink light was returning.

"IKU! Snap out of it!"

"Huh?" I mumbled. "But...you're leaving. How can I snap out of it?!"

"Iku!" the light glowed brighter. "You idiot, you think I'm leaving forever?! NO! Iku, I _promise _I'll come back, okay? You know I never break promises...please Iku! I promise! Just you wait!"

"I..."

"Iku?"

"I...will always wait for you, no matter what."

**_*~*~*~Amu's POV~*~*~*_**

I sighed with relief as Iku spoke those words. Yoru pushed out of his egg with a POP and sighed.

"Amu...are you really ever going to come back?" Iku asked.

I glared at him. "Of course I will! I _never _break a promise!" I said confidently. Iku smiled.

"Here, Amu. A lock."

"Lock?"

He handed me a pretty lock with a sign of a four-leaf clover on it.

"Whoaaaa...sparkly..." I whispered, holding it.

"I have a key, look. We match!" Iku held up a sparkly key with the same designed.

I drooled. "They're so sparklyyyyyyyyyyyyyy..." Iku laughed.

"You're such a kid, Amu."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not-not!"

"Too-too!"

"HAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA! You said TOOT-TOOT!"

"Did not! I said TOO-TOO!"

"TUTU?"

"TOO-TOO!"

"IKU HAS A TUTU!"

"NO I DON'T!"

And that's that for chapter 6!


End file.
